


Protector

by KnightNuraStar



Series: Hidden Prince AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, Protectiveness, Royalty, Smol!Lance, halfbreed!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Just a day in life for the little prince.One that is hidden away by his father.Only a protector to keep him company.





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this au is called the hidden prince. 
> 
> Basically, what if Lance was Zarkon's son being both half human and half galra like Keith. Because Lance looks fully human Zarkon hides him away. He can't have anyone figuring out that he has a son that looks like the weak species of human. So he hides him and eventually isolates him on a distant planet out of way and out of site. 
> 
> Lotor hates his father for separating them. He was able to at least be in charge of Lance's protector and designed an android that was far more advanced than the others. Lance liked the word gladiators and so Lotor decided to refine it to Gladious. Lance lives in a fortress with gladious and other galra sentries. 
> 
> I'm going to be making a story soon on this. This is just a taste of what will come when Lance is older and meets Team Voltron. 
> 
> So enjoy! 
> 
> Remember! Catch me at KnightlyLautaur to see news, updates, sneak peaks and artworks!

Lance looked out towards the grassy field and beautiful followers. Eyes studying every single one with wonder and awe before wiggling on the blanket in order to grab just one. But, a hand much larger than his own stopped him from picking the flower causing Lance to frown as he looked up to glowing color of purple.

“Prince, that could be bad for you. Please re-frame from touching the wildlife.” spoke the robotic voice. One that Lance was familiar with more than his own brother's voice or even his own father's voice. Lance wasn't too sure about his mother as he only had one distant memory of soft words being spoken to him.

No matter how hard lance tried he could never grasp the memory nor did he understand the words. Father got very upset when he asked about mother so he did not say anything more and just kept the familiar sound deep in his memories.

“.... Lotor can do... why can I?” Lance asked, the small child looking up at the machine in front of him.

“You are part human Prince. A species known for their fragility and weaknesses things like these can cause humans to be sick to the point of death.” The machine informed, making Lance frown at the information.

With a sigh the child stopped his attempts at grabbing the flower and stayed in the safety of the blanket that he was allowed to play on. Sadly, the timer signaled off and Lance found himself being scooped up into the arms of his protector.

“Clean and sterilize everything.” the android ordered to the other androids. Getting bows from the tall soldiers before they took the toys and blankets away. Lance hanged on the shoulder as the beautiful grass fields and forest were soon shut out by metal doors. Seeing the sunset finally vanish completely.

“Gladious.... I'm hungry.” Lance explained, feeling his tummy making the growl sounds.

“Of course, but we need to first clean and sterilize you prince.” Gladious, informed getting Lance to nod again as he was brought to the bathing room. Carefully Lance watched as his clothes were taken off and he was gently placed in a tub of warm water.

No bubbles.

There hadn't been bubbles since he was taken away from Lotor.

…. he missed bubbles.

“Bubbles?” Lance asked, though he already knew the answer. Gladious shook his head as he proceeded to wash him throughly. Using special soap that will kill any harmful bacteria that could have possibly gone on him.

Lance was told he got sick a lot when he was born.

Father told him he got sick often.

So they had to take extra precautions.

“Prince... don't fight.” Gladious informed, holding the shot that was in his hand filled with something glowing. Lance wiggled uncomfortably as something sharp and painful went into his arm. Making him spill tears and cry at how painful it was. The liquid running into making him feel sick and making him want to shout at his protector.

Gladious was all that he had though and he didn't want to hurt him. So Lance just cried and sobbed while he finished up his bath. By the time he was being dryed the tears were slowing down and Gladious was gently rocking him in his arms.

“I'm sorry Prince... but, until you grow strong... I must do this.” Gladious spoke, an almost apologetic tone coming from him. Lance just sniffled as he traced the glowing star on the android chest before he nodded his head.

“.... hungry?” Lance asked again, even though he was exhausted and the medicine made him feel sick.

“Of course, would you like to watch something before bed?” Gladious asked, walking down the hallway as they headed towards the dinning room of the fortress.

“Call?” Lance asked, hope in his tone.

“.... I will see if we can at least reach your brother.” Gladious consented, immediately placing Lance in a good mood. Even if the call couldn't reach just the fact that Gladious consented in them getting a call was enough for Lance. So after his evening meal Lance waited patiently on a throne that was too big for him.

Gladious bring up the holo-screens and the two waited to see if the call would connect.

It did.

“Lotor!” Lance squealed in delight, getting a kind smile from Lotor.

“My dearest brother, how happy I am to see your face.” Lotor spoke, affection and love in his tone. Lance soaked it all and started babbling about his day to his older brother. Then switching to asking his brother questions and giggling at a few stories he spun.

“I wan see you.” Lance spoke, looking at Lotor with sad eyes. Lotor gave it back ten fold and unknowing to the small child the elder brother hands turned into fists. Rage boiled in Lotor for the actions of their father and he looked at his brother with longing.

Wanting to so badly take them away from the tyrant that was their father. But, they could do nothing as of right now and Lotor would not risk Lance's life. A part of the elder Prince's mind wondered if their father even cared for them.

“I will try my hardest Lance to see you soon. I promise you this.” Lotor spoke, giving his brother another kind smile before a cold one was directed at Gladious.

“What is your duty.” Lotor demanded, instantly having the other to kneel before the elder Prince.

“To protect and serve Prince Lance, no matter the cost.” Gladious informed, his tone monotone as always as he addressed Lance's brother. Lotor sneered at the android before looking back at Lance with a smile. Lance gave a watery smile back to Lotor before bidding his brother farewell.

“Lotor, love you.” Lance whispered, reaching out to Lotor. Wishing to once again be wrapped up in his brother's arm and play with his beautiful hair. To once again have the feeling of affection showered upon him.

“I love you as well Lance. Good night my little prince.” Lotor spoke, before the call finally ended.

“... Prince, do you wish to retire?” Gladious asked, getting a nod from the small child. Little hands reached out to the android and quickly Lance was scooped up into his arms. As Gladious walked the small Prince in his arms babbled on and on about many things.

Already asking if they would placed on something to watch before bed time along with what was going to be served at breakfast. Bright blue eyes that sparkled stared at Gladious as they walked down the almost empty hallways of the fortress.

Only a few other androids here and there paroling or guarding.

It made Gladious wonder...

Shouldn't their be more?

“Gladious! Fishies!” Lance explained, gently being placed in a massive bed. Cushioned, soft and comfortable so that the child may rest peacefully without interruptions.

“Of course.” Gladious spoke, bowing to his Prince before placing on a documentary of aquatic life for Lance. And not just any aquatic life, but one that is placed on a planet that Lance was apart of. A secret few thing that Prince Lance's brother was able to get in order for Lance to see the two sides of his being.

But, if being part human causes his Prince so much loneliness... then what point was it to learn?

“Gladious.”

Gladious looked down at his Prince and seeing the happy smile the android felt something. It made him wonder what it was, but he needed to first tuck in his Prince and make sure the minor androids bring refreshments.

Though... a part of Gladious wondered....

What would bring Lance actual happiness?


End file.
